


Calm Moments Along Reaper's Coast

by Alfer



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Murder, But just a little, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Teasing, wouldn't be Sebille without it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: A couple of short fics written for the Three Sentence Ficathon. They all ended up larger than three sentences.Prompts:Any, any/any, forehead kissesAny, any/any, "the moon is beautiful tonight" "yeah it is," says the one looking at their love interest
Relationships: Lohse/Sebille (Divinity: Original Sin)
Kudos: 7





	1. forehead kisses

Lohse's eyes were surrounded by darkness, but the mirth in them could not be disguised so easily.

Sebille touched her forehead gingerly, two fingers pressing to the place Lohse's lips had been.

"And what was that for?"

The human's mischievous grin softened into something more sincere.

"Reaper's Coast hasn't been easy for any of us. But you helped me, us, a lot. And you looked like you needed something nice after... everything."

Sebille nodded. She rose to her full height, easily towering over Lohse, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Lohse's skin was soft under the elf's lips, the scent of her hair somehow still sweet even here in the middle of Cloisterwood.

"You helped too."


	2. "the moon is beautiful tonight" "yeah it is," says the one looking at their love interest

Lohse's laughter made Sebille's ears twitch, the elf moving slightly so she could keep an eye on the human woman while still working to set up camp.

"No Fane, that's not it. You're not gonna manage to play anything with a flute if you can't blow into it."

Lohse's attempt at an innocent look faded as soon as their skeleton comrade managed to scowl at her, dissolving into a new fit of giggles. Fane grumbled, said something that didn't matter while Lohse took back the flute, handling it with care.

"Aye lass, stare as long as you want, but do finish setting up the tent. I can't do it all alone."

There was far too much mirth in Ifan's voice, and quickly Sebille found herself sympathizing with Fane as she scowled at the man.

"We won't need another tent if I fulfill your death wish right now."

The lack of worry in his face was incredibly annoying.

"A good point, but then you'd have to deal with that mess instead. It would be harder to keep ogling the good bard while disposing of a corpse."

Sebille's scowl turned into a feral smile.

"I can multitask, Wolf."

"Then do so! The Prince and Beast should be coming back soon with..."

His words were not important. Lohse, now asking quick-fire questions at Fane, was.

She had set the flute aside, the dark lines around her eyes seeming to have deepened just a little more. Her brows were furrowed, but she kept a smile on her face, pointing at the still faint stars on the horizon and demanding Fane say what he knew about them.

Sebille found herself irrationally jealous at that moment. She should have offered to make the fire, to stand by Lohse's side, chatting away. Fane had no flesh on his bones, but Sebille knew how to kill even what was already dead.

At that moment, she wished fervently to test her knowledge on him.

But Lohse's gaze found her own, a genuine smile rising to her tired blue eyes. She nodded to the rising full moon with her head, already crowning the coming night.

"Beautiful moon tonight, isn't it, Sebille?" Her voice hang clear over their half-made camp.

Sebille's eyes did not stray from that lovely face as she answered.

"Yes, yes it is."

Lohse blinked, for a second looking confused, but the loud bickering of Beast and the lizard coming back to camp distracted her.

On Sebille's other side, a loud cackle was heard. Ifan looked far too entertained for her liking

"By the void, you've got it bad, lass."

Sebille stabbed him. Just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Divinity! I love this ship, so I hope to write more soon.


End file.
